


Out of his element

by aweirdphantom



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, I guess its considered porn with plot lmao, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweirdphantom/pseuds/aweirdphantom
Summary: Dream and Sapnap are bored and decide to go bar hopping, they end up somewhere they normally wouldn't go to, and a certain blonde gets fucked. (Dream x Male oc)(for legal reasons Sapnap and Dream are the same age, both 21
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Out of his element

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm using their real names in this fic because it doesn't make sense otherwise.  
> Also 'The Basement' is based off a real place I go to often <3 It's just a place for local hardcore bands to vibe.

As soon as Nick arrived in Florida and settled into the house, he wouldn't stop pestering Clay about going out and having fun. He didn't want to stay cooped up inside, while he understood the blonde's worries about getting recognized. 

"Ok here-"

"No! I'm not budging. What if-" Clay cut him off before he could continue.

"Listen to me! What if we bar hop, we don't stay in one place for more than like, 15 minutes. Just order a drink and move on. It'll be fine!" Nick argued, picking up Patches and holding her like a baby "If you don't say yes I'm going to hold Patches hostage in my room until you say yes." 

Clay rolled his eyes, sighing loudly "Fine. If I get recognized or if any pictures of me appear on twitter I'm kicking you out and never talking to you again."

Nick's eyes lit up, putting Patches down and pumping his fist "Fuck yeah! Finally." He opened a new tab on his phone and already started making a list of bars in the Orlando area, not caring about high ratings. In fact, he put alot of one and two star rated bars down on the list just because.

"You fucking owe me."

-

Nick and Clay entered the first bar on the list and Clay immediately felt exposed. Sneaking glances around the bar, he sighed again and practically dragged Nick to the farthest corner, claiming a bar stool for himself and keeping his head down.

"Duuude, it's fucking midnight, I highly doubt any one of your fans are going out on a Thursday night to drink. Chill." Nick say next to Clay and waved the bartender over "2 beers please! Whatever's good on tap."

"You're paying, by the way." The uninterested blond mumbled resting his head on his hand and bouncing his leg anxiously. 

"Of course, I'm not gonna drag you out and force you to pay for my drinks. I'm a _proper gentleman._ " Nick laughed, pulling out his card and handing it to the bartender as she returned with the glasses of beer. They were full to the brim, and the foam was threatening to spill over the edge of the glass.

"You're also a proper pain in the ass." Clay rolled his eyes once again and took a sip of the beer, wincing "This tastes like shit."

"Just drink it, pussy. The faster you drink it the faster we leave. Let's chug it together." 

"No-"

Clay didn't oppose quick enough, Nick already brought the glass to his lips and was taking huge gulps, and Clay was pressured to follow suit. Clay raised the glass quickly, spilling some over and taking similarly big gulps. He repressed the urge to puke as the bitter liquid ran down his throat. The taste stuck to all the wrong parts of his tongue and lingered far after he slammed the empty glass down on the table. It was no surprise that Nick finished first, given the head start. Clay coughed, then burped, and he swallowed down the small amounts of bile that came up with it, already getting up from the stool and heading towards the exit.

The second bar was similar. So was the third, and the fourth. Nick excitedly led Clay around, and they both got more tipsy, Clay started to loosen up, finally laughing along to Nick's awful jokes and remarks, and wheezing at his failed attempts to flirt with girls(and guys alike) for free drinks. Clay noticed they were walking in a dead part of town, and he nudged Nick.

"Where are we going...?"

"I found this weird place around here... Apparently they play music and shit. It looked cool, I wanted to see." Nick was focused on his phone for the directions, only looking up to make sure he was going the right way.

"We're going to get robbed or some shit."

"Yeah well at least you don't need to worry about getting recognized, okay? I'm doing you a favor."

Another eye roll was earned from Clay. Nick was probably right though. Even he didn't think he'd get recognized in the area they were in now. The pair both walked for a few more blocks, and the further they went the more... run down the area looked. The streetlights were more spread out, and dim, and it came to the point where the only lights came from the neon signs from 24 hour convenience stores that were littered around. Nick stopped at a normal wooden door that was squished between two closed stores. The door was painted with graffiti tags, and a paper was stapled to it listing times and apparently bands that were playing there on that night. Clay skimmed the names and recognized none of them, probably for a good reason. The only reason he could read the names to begin with was because of the flickering backlit sign above the door. 'The Basement' it read in bold letters.

"Maybe we should go home." Clay began to fidget with the edge of his hoodie.

"Absolutely not. We're not going home until we're shitfaced." Nick looked at down at his phone again to confirm this was the place he was looking for, nodded, and the pocketed his phone. He reached for the door without hesitation and opened it, revealing a dimly lit concrete stairway that led down. At the bottom of the stairs was another door, and red lights bled from the space under the door. Nick shrugged, doing the honor of heading down the stairway first, seemingly without care. Clay hesitantly followed, and noticed as he descended the stairs there was a sound of sloppy drums and fast guitar that got louder and louder. The drums shook his chest by the time he reached the bottom of the stairs, the guitars were so loud he couldn't think, and when he breathed deeply to calm down all he smelled was cheep alcohol, weed, and... spray paint? If he really concentrated on it, he could also smell the afternotes of cigarettes. Clay opened this door, and somehow the interior wasn't anything he imagined.

The walls were absolutely covered in graffiti and stickers advertising local bands. The graffiti on the walls was layered, indicating years, maybe a decade of people using the walls as a canvas. Crude sayings, band names, names of people, numbers, social media usernames, drawings of faces. The phrase "PUNCH A NAZI iN THE DiCK" caught Clay's eye, making him chuckle a little. The room was surprisingly big, and open. A bar in the far left corner, tucked in the back next to hallways leading to the bathrooms. There wasn't a stage anywhere, the band that was playing was just playing on the same floor that everyone else was standing on. The wires to the amplifiers and lights above them were haphazardly exposed, pipes on the ceiling were in plain sight as well. This place literally was a basement.

A small crowd was accumulated close to the people playing but respecting the space they needed. Some nodded along to the music, while others let the music consume them more, drunkenly swaying to the music. The pair knew they wouldn't be this consumed by it, the punk, unpolished sound wasn't to either of their tastes but neither of them seemed to mind. Clay analyzed all the people in the room and the feeling of being exposed returned. Both Nick and him were wearing just plain hoodies, jeans, and nike shoes(Nick's obviously looking in better shape than Clay's), and they both stood out like sore thumbs amongst everyone else. Leather jackets, cut off shirts, studs, spikes, ripped jeans, boots, everyone else had at least two of these items. The pair got confused glances from a few people, but most didn't acknowledge their existence. 

"This is so cool!" Nick yelled over the music. Clay slightly nodded in agreement and they both made their way to the bar, the only two seats left being between two people. The bartender immediately came up to them when they sat down.

"Don't see many people like you here." He commented. The bartender was covered in tattoos and his hair was completely shaved. He was bulky as well, and while probably shorter than Clay, he wouldn't want to stir up trouble with him.

"We're just hopping." Nick had to practically scream to be heard. 

"And you ended up here? That's odd. What can I get you?"

"Two shots! Whatever will get us fucked up quickest." Nick said with a wide grin, and the bartender immediately started taking a bottle out from underneath the bar and pulling out shot glasses.

"Nick-"

"It's fine dude! Look around, we're chill here." Nick reassured Clay, but Clay was still tense, nervous, but this time for different reasons. The environment was too unfamiliar.

"I'll cover for it. Y'know, new-comers gift." The man directly next to Clay piped up, a tattooed arm holding up a few crumpled bills. Clay admired the man, heart beating fast. Long, dark, slightly curly hair, similarly dark eyes, a nice jawline, and lips that looked... soft... Clay looked away when the man looked over, avoiding his gaze. Nick peeked around Clay, taking a look at the man who paid for the shots and smirked. He leaned in and whispered to Clay.

"Just your type!"

"Shut up Nick!" His face flushed and he elbowed the now cackling brunette. Nick wouldn't stop making jokes like that since he came out to him, and it's the only reason he slightly regrets coming out. He only made those jokes in private of course, because Clay was still yet to publicly come out.

"Thanks for covering, by the way!" Sapnap leaned around again, yelling towards the man.

"Yeah, thank you." Clay's face was still red. He hoped the red lights hid that fact.

"No problem, I love seeing new faces around, especially cute ones." 

The fact that the man said it so casually made Clay's face heat up more, and he swallowed hard. Nick cackled more at Clay's reaction. The bartender slid the two shots towards the pair, and this time Clay was the first one to down the drink. Whatever was in the shot glass burned as it made its way down his throat, but it didn't linger like that first beer did. His nose scrunched and he recoiled. He was only slightly buzzed, but he needed that to change soon. He really wanted this night to end already.

Nick followed suit, tipping the shot glass back and slamming his fist down on the table in reaction to the taste and burn.

"Jesus christ! What is that?!" Nick yelled.

"Everclear. You said you wanted to get fucked up fast, right?" The bartender answered.

"Yeah but that was just painful!" 

The bartender gave a haughty laugh, at least that's what Clay thought it was. The music was still making it near-impossible to hear anything. Nick stood up from his seat.

"Wait-Where are you going?"

"Going to check out what's going on over there-" Nick pointed to the band playing, and he leaned in close to Clay's ear again "Relax, get to know this guy, get some free drinks while you're at it." He punctuated the end of his sentence with a hard pat on Clay's back, and he left. Clay gulped again, and he started playing with the shot glass. His knee started to bounce again. 

"Want another?" The man asked. Clay could feel his eyes on him, and reluctantly made eye contact. He instantly relaxed as a warm gaze met his green eyes, and nodded.

"Yeah, sure... Uh... Maybe not something that strong. What are you having?" Clay gestured to the glass in the other's hand that was very nearly empty

"Just whiskey. I'm a simple guy." The music went quiet suddenly and the man sighed in relief "Finally don't have to scream. Don't get used to it though. As soon as the next band sets up it'll get loud again. Maybe louder depending on who's playing. Hey Zach! Two of what I have!" The last part was directed at the bartender, who gave a short 'Got it' in response. Soon, two glasses were placed in front of them. Clay raised the glass to his lips and took a sip. It still burned, but not nearly as badly, and it was actually something Clay could enjoy.

"My name is Ryan by the way." 

"Clay. My name is Clay, I mean." The blond stammered, looking deep into Ryan's eyes and giving a slight smile. He smiled back.

"That's a nice name."

-

Barely 30 minutes passed and Clay barely was able to say two sentences without slurring his words. He wasn't a lightweight. He was 6'3 and he had some amount of muscle on him, but halfway through the glass of whiskey, all the alcohol he had ingested during the night seemed to hit him all at once. His body was light, his head felt fuzzy, his lips pulled themselves into a wide smile as he tilted his head back and wheezed in laughter.

"He- He did what?!" The blond choked out, once again needing to yell over music.

"He fucking stole the blankets from my bed after we hooked up and left! I woke up cold _and_ alone." Ryan complained, mocking sadness on the last part. He was holding his liquor better than Clay but not by much.

"Y'know..." A burst of confidence surged through Clay, and his brain didn't even fully process what he wanted to say before it slipped through his lips "I wouldn't leave you alone." 

Clay leaned a little closer to Ryan's face as he spoke, and Ryan learned in as well, but pausing before their lips touched.

"You wouldn't?"

The blond shook his head before closing the gap between them. They both could taste the cheap whiskey on the other's lips, and the kiss was deep, desperate, full of _need_. Clay's brain seemed to short-circuit. The lips on his made his entire body feel hot, he just wanted more, and his arms started to make their way around Ryan's neck before a loud bang on the bar countertop and a yell interrupted the moment the two were sharing. Ryan was the one to break the kiss, but it was clear he didn't want to. 

"Not here! Take it elsewhere!" Zach shouted, gesturing towards the exit.

"I live close, if you want to-"

" _Please._ "

They didn't waste time getting up and making their way towards the exit. Nick saw the two leave and smirked to himself, taking out his phone and sending a quick text to Clay that he would see later.

[hope you have fun ;) if you need me to pick you up just call.]

Nick wouldn't be getting a text back anytime soon.

-

Ryan wasn't lying, his apartment was close, but getting there was the issue. Both boys couldn't keep their hands off each other, sneaking gropes and kisses as they stumbled to Ryan's apartment. At one point, Clay got impatient and pushed Ryan against the window of a closed store, grinding himself against the other as he kissed the other's neck. Once again Ryan was the one to stop the encounter, and once again he didn't want to.

"We're almost there. Just follow me..." Ryan placed a kiss on Clay's forehead and slid out from under him, grabbing his hand tightly and dragging him along. It was only half a block more, and they entered the apartment building as sloppily as they walked. They barely made it up the stairs without tripping, and thank god Ryan didn't lock his door that night. They were far too impatient to unlock a door.

Clay shed his hoodie as the door closed, Ryan took off his leather jacket. Both were thrown in random directions as Ryan was guiding Clay to his room. An open door made it easier for the pair in their drunk state. Clay didn't bother looking around the room as he entered, all he was focused on was Ryan infront of him and the bed. As soon as Ryan was close enough to it, Clay shoved him again, and this time Ryan's back was met by blankets and a soft mattress instead of cold glass. 

"You're so impatient..." Ryan remarked, smiling as Clay was tugging his shirt shirt upwards and trying to pull it off of him. Ryan raised his arms, assisting in the task. Clay paused to admire the other's bare torso. While he was around the same height as him, he was thinner, with less muscle but still toned. Black ink of tattoos contrasted against porcelain skin.

"You have less than I thought." Clay commented, bringing both hands up and caressing Ryan's body gently, as if he was actually made of porcelain and could shatter any second. His right hand traced up Ryan's heavily tattooed right arm, to his shoulder, to his collarbone, and Clay paused once more, hand thumbing over a tattoo underneath Ryan's pronounced collarbone. 

He read a faded out cursive name aloud "Evan?"

"Ex-boyfriend of mine. I got it when I was... 15? 16? He's the one who tattooed it on me." 

Clay nodded, a tiny pang of jealousy being felt in his stomach as his hand continued to move. Ryan's left arm was bare of tattoos, so Clay's hand continued down his chest. Clay traced the lines of a sword inked onto his sternum, the point of the blade guiding his hand to where it needed to go next. His torso was bare of tattoos aside from the sword, and two words placed on each of his hip bones. Nervous hands undid Ryan's spiked belt, fingers hooking around his black jeans and shifting them down just enough to read the text. 'Blissful' on his left hip and 'Dream' on his right. The words were aligned in a way that accentuated his v-line.

_Blissful Dream,_ Clay chuckled to himself, and he pulled the jeans lower, and was surprised when a hard cock already sprung out, precum leaking from the tip.

"No underwear?" Clay asked with a teasing tone, pulling Ryan's jeans all the way down his legs and discarding them.

"It's uncomfortable!" Ryan defended.

"I think you're just a slut."

Ryan's cock twitched when he heard 'slut' come from Clay's mouth. Clay smirked, taking off his own shirt.

"That too. Not denying that."

Clay lowered his head to the other's cock. He had only done this once before, and even with the alcohol making the actions easier, he hesitated for a moment. He glanced up at and was met with warm eyes and a reassuring stare.

"We don't have to keep going."

"I want this... I _need_ it. I just... Haven't done this in a bit."

"You'll do fine." Ryan ran his fingers through Clay's hair, and just that touch gave him the push he needed. Clay brought his head down and started by licking from the base of the shaft to the tip of Ryan's cock. A low hum was heard by the blonde, and he wanted to hear more of the noises that Ryan could make. He licked from base to tip again, before encapsulating the head of the cock in his mouth, making sure his teeth were out of the way. His tongue swirled around the tip, licking up the precum and teasing more. Ryan's hips twitched, and he groaned. Clay brought both of his hands to his hips, holding them down to make sure that he didn't thrust into his mouth when he wasn't prepared.

Clay focused on the tip for a minute, just letting his tongue circle around it as he got used to the feeling of having a cock in his mouth. Ryan's hips tried to buck upwards, but the attempts were fruitless. Clay lifted his head

"Stop it." The demand was light in tone, indicating that Clay wasn't actually mad at the other's desperate actions.

"Mm.. I'm sorry I can't help it. I'm trying not to." Ryan breathed heavily.

"It's okay. It's... kinda cute..." Clay wrapped his mouth around the cock infront of him again, this time slowly sliding it further into his mouth until it felt uncomfortable for him, which was when the head approached the back of his tongue. Ryan let out a long, whorish moan. Clay hadn't even done much but he could feel Ryan's length pulsing in his mouth and a hand tightening in his hair.

"B-breathe through your nose... Take it slow... I'll tell you when I'm close, don't worry..." 

Clay hummed in acknowledgement around Ryan's cock which caused him to attempt to buck upwards again as a reflex, and Clay had to put more effort into the strength he used to keep Ryan still. _He's so sensitive..._

He took the advice and tried to relax his throat and breathe through his nose, and once he felt confident enough he continued to take Ryan's length further into his mouth. Even though Ryan had told Clay to take his time, it was killing him. Being so sensitive, and his drunk brain just craving more stimulation, his hips twitched relentlessly in Clay's grasp. Clay wished he was able to see Ryan's furrowed brows and the way he bit his lip as he tried so hard to hold himself back from fucking his length down Clay's warm, inviting throat. It was hard to hold back, but he just barely was able to contain his eagerness as Clay inched further and further down, stopping almost as he reached the base to adjust and relax once more. Clay's tongue never stopped moving, always poking, licking, teasing the pulsing shaft inside his mouth and throat. 

Ryan moaned and whined when Clay's lips touched the base, loosening the iron grip on his hair and petting it instead "You're- Fuck. You're d-doing so good. Holy shit." The words coming out of his mouth were slurred and desperate. 

Clay couldn't believe he had managed to take all of Ryan down his throat, but he was struggling. He tried to remind himself to just breathe, to relax, a single tear dropped from his eye as he kept his head perfectly still. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop the instinct to swallow. Ryan let out a long moan as he felt Clay's throat rhythmically contract around him, almost as if it was trying to milk the cum from him. He could barely take it, his breathing started to quicken and he whined again.

"Mm- _Fuck._ I'm. I'm so close." Ryan slightly nudged Clay's head backwards with his hand. Clay retracted from the cock with an audible pop, and he took a deep breath through his mouth. Ryan admired how fucked up he looked; Messy hair, half lidded teary eyes and spit dribbling down his chin and down his neck. "You did so good babe..." Ryan cooed, running his fingers gently through Clay's hair.

"I would've let you cum in my mouth if you wanted." Clay wrapped a hand around Ryan's spit-covered cock as he started to undo his belt with the other hand, trying his hardest to free his own erection with his alcohol-impaired dexterity.

"And you called _me_ a slut."

The blond finished undoing his belt and pulled both his jeans and underwear down, and he moaned quietly in relief as his cock was finally free from restraint. Ryan tugged Clay up onto the bed, and he barely comprehended what happening. Neither of them really put much thought into their actions, everything was fleeting and impulsive, Clay merely moved in the way that Ryan directed him, and he ended up on his back with his legs spread. Ryan leaned over and planted a kiss onto Clay's lips, then continued kissing down his jaw to his neck. His lips grazed over different places before a soft cry from Clay practically begged him to continue to kiss and lick a spot right on his artery. He felt Clay's pulse quicken through his lips, such a peculiar feeling drove him to keep going, to keep those noises coming from Clay's mouth. 

Ryan experimented nipping, sucking, licking, practically everywhere he could on Clay's neck, and Clay felt like he was being _tortured._ This time his hips were the ones bucking upwards, grinding his weeping cock against Ryan's skin, taking any stimulation he could get. Blooming hickies marked the places where Clay let a particularly nice moan slip from loose lips.

"Please- _Please._ I need more. I need you to _fuck me."_ Clay whimpered, grinding once more into Ryan leaving precum on his stomach.

Ryan hummed against his neck "I want to play with you more."

" _Ryan. Please_." 

The way Clay said his name made him relent. He grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table and popped the cap, drizzling a generous amount onto his fingers.

"I'm going to prep you first, okay? Tell me if it gets too much for you, or if it hurts."

A soft 'Mmmhmm' was heard by Ryan as he started circling Clay's hole before sinking his middle finger in, slowly, as he intently watched how Clay reacted, looking for any signs of pain or unwanted discomfort on his face. He saw none of that, and the soft moans coming from the blond indicated he was all clear to continue. He pumped his finger in and out a few times before adding his index finger, gently scissoring his fingers and coaxing Clay open to take more.

"Please please please... Just fuck me already. I'll be fine, I can take it, I just _need you_ inside of me."

"If you say so..." Once again Ryan relented to the other's begging. Lubing up his length, he placed the head next to Clay's hole, pushing in slightly "Again, just tell me when you need me to stop."

"Just fuck me."

Ryan nodded, pulling Clay into a kiss as he pushed his cock into him. Clay moaned into the kiss, mixture of lube and the alcohol coursing through his bloodstream allowing him to relax, allowing Ryan to push deeper in him with little discomfort. Reassuring touches from the tattooed man also helped Clay just _melt,_ becoming pliable and easy. One of his hands trailed down to his own cock, pumping it lightly as Ryan hilted himself fully inside of Clay, their hips flush together. 

"Please... _Move."  
_

He got his request. Ryan's hips started moving arrhythmically, somehow the sloppiness of his movements made it feel better for the blond who pulled away just to moan without restraint. Every thrust seemed to leave Clay breathless, his brain only repeating _More, more, more,_ and each time he got more. Every time the head of the cock inside him grazed over his prostate, a feeling deep within him got stronger. He couldn't be bothered to pinpoint what it was, he was just concentrated on feeling _good._ He felt _even better_ when his hips were lifted slightly, allowing Ryan to shove himself even deeper inside Clay's inviting depths. Whatever Clay was feeling was building quickly, and Ryan could tell. He could feel the other twitch around him as he got closer and closer to his release. Ryan was eager to make the other finish before he did, so he gingerly grasped Clay's hand that was holding his cock and guided it up and down in time with his quickening thrusts.

"R-Ryan- I'm-" He moaned, "I-"

"I know. Go ahead, baby."

_"Fuck!"_

Clay came, making a mess of his own chest and he tightened around Ryan, making it hard for him to continue his pace. He persisted regardless, chasing his own release as Clay whimpered as he was fucked through his orgasm. It became too much for him very quickly, head lolling to the side as he weakly whined. The sweet noises from the blonde and the feeling of his convulsing finally pushed Ryan over the edge, cumming deep inside without any warning, the sounds muffled as he tucked himself into the crook of Clay's neck as he finished.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, wordless, simply breathing heavily and letting everything that happened in the past hour or so fully sink in. Ryan peppered Clay's neck in soft kisses as he pulled out.

"Was that good...?" He murmured against the blonds neck but received no response "Clay?"

Clay had fallen asleep, and it looked like he fell asleep with a slight smile on his face. Ryan took that as a sign he enjoyed his time and gently pulled another blanket over Clay. He'd take care of the mess tomorrow. 

Before joining Clay in bed, he heard a phone buzz. Looking for the source, he found it came from Clay's phone still in the pocket of his jeans. Curiosity got the better of him, and he checked to see who had texted him.

[From Nick: dude are you okay?] 

He guessed this was the friend Clay was with. He took a picture of the sleeping Clay and sent it to Nick, following it up with:

[all good here. don't think he'll be home tonight -Ryan]

[i KNEW he had a thing for edgy guys. btw he snores, have fun with that]

[note taken -Ryan]

He put the phone face down on the bedside table and crawled into bed next to Clay, letting the exhaustion and copious amounts of booze still in his system lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this. I had another Dream X Ryan fic but I lost it so I settled for spitting this one out in about 3 hours. I don't know what else i'll be writing, but if you have any ideas i'd be happy to hear them. Maybe I can write a version where it's Sapnap instead? Who knows.  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
